


Through the Looking Glass

by LiraTrueflight1



Category: Ginga | Silver Fang, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ...uh...rated M?, Other, Why Did I Write This?, and how do I tag?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraTrueflight1/pseuds/LiraTrueflight1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'What the hell happened to me' Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, thought as he stared at the strange almost to green trees around him /GENDER-SWAP AND CRACKISH! Semi-Serious XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> -Waves at the readers with a friendly smile- Hello everyone! For those who don't know my name is LiraTrueflight and I am a long time Fanfiction reader first time Fanfiction Author. Now before I give the dreaded disclaimer and story warnings I have a few things to say. First: My story is a crossover of Harry Potter and Ginga Dentensu Weed. Second: There will be some traces of 2 other Authors stories but I did NOT steal! For the curious readers the Authors are WizardsGirl (FFnet). Who I am glad to say is a dear friend, nice person, and a good Author so read her stories! The other is some girl whose name I forgot. Terribly sorry about that. Now this is not a story for the naive and innocent so those with virgin eyes do not read. I don't put an age limit, as some younger people are more mature then older ones. It's been proven so don't throw a hissy fit ok? Now I will rate this story as T or M for the irrating rule : Slight character bashing, character death, Pairings to be decided later on, Violence, War, Gender swap, Magical weirdness, Crossover, AU, OOC, OC'S, Possible crack, Slash (?).I can't think of anymore that might be here sorry. Reviews will be loved, flames will be laughed at, and requests will be considered now onto the disclaimer then to the story!
> 
> Lira fixed her dark red hair into a nice ponytail then started checking her plan for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. The petite but curvy redhead ran her long claw tipped fingers over the gleaming blades before her lovingly. Amber eyes glinted in determination as she whispered into the empty room "Soon Harry Potter and Weed Ginson soon you will both be mine!"

Ministry workers moved to the side in awe as 24- year old Harry Potter stalked down the long halls of the Department of Mysteries, his annoyance almost a palpable thing. It had been almost 7 years since the famous Boy-Who-Lived thoroughly trounced Lord Voldemort in the final battle. Wizards, Witches and Magical Creatures had been stunned into silence as Harry Potter tore into the Death Eaters with a rare seen viciousness from the usually mild tempered young man. The Death Munchers hadn't been his target though and the raven-haired youth reached the Snake Lord quickly with little resistance. Lord Voldemort had been confident but wary of Harry as he was unsettled at the quick speed his enemy had took out his minions."Oh dear me it seems someone is in a temper" Voldemort drawled with an amused glint in his blood red eyes. Voldemort raised the Elder wand in preparation to kill the young Wizard in front of him but was not prepared for the Elder Wand to wrench itself out of his skeletal hand. His gaze followed the errant wand seemingly dance its way into Harry's open palm. "Potter! What is the meaning of this?! Give me my wand boy" Voldemort snarled with a crazed look in his eyes. Harry said nothing as he raised his newly acquired wand, acid green eyes steeled in determination and hatred.

There was no word said, no wand movement, all there was a bright flash of golden light and Lord Voldemort was no more. All that was left of the vile wizard was a pile of smoldering ashes and his yew wand. A heavy silence filled the clearing as every living being stared at the slowly cooling ashes. Slowly ever so slowly a cheer rose from the Light witches and wizards till it became thunderous. Almost everyone was crying in relief, grief, and happiness as the War was finally over. Nobody noticed, or really cared, when their hero snuck away with a peculiar expression on his face. All they cared about was hugging their friends and family, not quite willing to look for all the dead just yet.

Harry had slunk away from the battlefield and now stood in front of Dumbledore's white tomb. "I finally did it Albus. But I did it my way as I should have done when I first came to Hogwarts" Harry said as he stared down at the grave. Harry's thoughts were swirling in a chaotic mess inside the hero's mind. "I'm not your boy anymore Albus. And I knew all about your manipulations" Harry muttered with a fierce scowl on his youthful face. Harry glanced at the still happily humming wand in his hand and let a slight frown tug at his lips. Harry opened his old mentors casket and set the suddenly silent legendary wand inside with a silent promise to only use it if there was a dire emergency.

Things had started changing for the better after the War. Kingsley Shacklebolt had been elected as the Minister of Magic with Madame Bones as his second in command. It would be a while but everything was heading down a good path. For most of the population it was. 

Draco Malfoy had redeemed himself by attacking from the inside of the Death Eaters and took out a large portion of them. Hermione Granger tore through the Dark Creatures with the ferocity of an enraged Lioness after a vampire had killed Ron Weasley. Only to die from protecting a group of Order members from werewolves. Neville Longbottom proved himself invaluable with his hybrid plants. No Death Eater had stepped foot into Hogwarts with the thorny poison ivy planted around the castle. Luna Lovegood and the Weasley twins lead the Air team. Witches and Wizards who had flown high above the battle and dropped balloons filled with deadly potions of all kinds.

Charlie Weasley and Bill Weasley were a terrific team that took out the giants and saved many people from dieing. Remus Lupin had fulfilled the dreams of many and killed Fenrir Greyback. Accidentally making himself the Alpha of the largest werewolf pack in Europe. Nymphadora Tonks had proven herself as a true Black with her chaotic spell casting.

Many people worshipped those who had fought in the war but none more so then Harry Potter. Kingsley had of course offered Harry a job as an Auror as many people wanted him to be. Harry refused and demanded that he be allowed to work on the mysterious Veil of Death resting in the depths of the Ministry. The magic community had been surprised by the demand but they were even more surprised when Kingsley conceded and let Harry work on it with a few Unspeakables.

Kingsley was actually the person who our hero was on his aggravated way to see. "KINGSLEY!" Harry bellowed as he stomped into the Ministers office with an unconscious Unspeakable being dragged behind him. The bald Minister let out a tired sigh when he saw the Unspeakable. "Harry must you knock them out?" Kingsley said in his usual deep calming voice while he continued to sign the ungodly amount of paperwork on his desk. 'Does the paperwork ever STOP?!' was the mans exasperated thought as Harry threw the Unspeakable at his desk with a snarl

"I wouldn't have to do anything if you would give me trustworthy people!" He barked the statement at the African wizard then turned on his Opal Eye dragon booted heels and stalked out the door with an angry huff and slammed the door. Making the wall rattle and portraits to shout angrily at almost being thrown to the made his way back down to where the Veil resided and pulled his work gloves back on with an irritated grumble.

"Damn Kingsley! Why can't he ever do a good background check? That was the fourth Unspeakable this week" He mumbled to himself as he climbed the raised dais that led to the Veil and stopped next to his female coworker Charlene Jordan. "Bad day Harry?" the leggy brunette asked with mirth in her voice and blue eyes. Harry's dark eyebrows twitched in annoyance as he shot Charlene a dark look that spoke volumes. "Oh me oh my seems little Potter is in a bad mood. Who pissed in your coffee today Harry~?" Charlene snarked at the black-haired man with a mischievous grin on her pretty face.

Harry scowled at the woman and stalked past her grumbling curse words underneath his breath as he did so. Causing the tanned woman to gasp mockingly "Why Harry! Who ever taught you such nasty words?" She mock-sternly asked him as she followed the man up the dais to stand near the ever-fluttering Veil."Oh shove off Jordan. We have work to do" Harry said as he took out his faithful Holly wand and started casting the scanning spells he had been doing earlier that day before the damned Unspeakable attacked him. Charlene paused in her steps and observered her angry boss with concern as she saw he wasn't paying attention to where his feet were going anymore. "Uh Harry maybe you should just take the day off to calm down" Charlene quietly said as she gathered herself in case something bad happened.

This had been the wrong thing to do because as soon as she said that Harry whipped around to shout at the woman. Harry opened his mouth to say something but never got the chance for what happened next. When he turned around so fast his dragon boots had caught on the edge of an uneven stone and toppled him backwards into the Veil. Shock spread across his features as he fell into the whispering Veil eerily reminiscent of his late Godfather. Charlenes horrified face and terrified cry were the only things Harry saw before he blacked from the extreme shock and fear.

Magick stirred in a way that she had not done in a long time. Magick flicked her energy to touch her child as he moved through time and space. "Another of my children has been forced to leave me' She thought as she coiled in a way that could only be described as a sad frown. 'Oh what's this? He is one of my special childrenâ' this thought put a terrible sadness and anger over Magick. She knew this one had been through much in his short life and that his purpose on her world had been fulfilled.

'He deserves happiness more than any other' Magic thought as she wrapped Harry in her energy to keep him anchored temporarily. Magic let ideas flow through her then finally settled on one with a distinctly mischievous giggle. 'As much as he will hate it his new form will better serve him then his current' Magic giggled silently to herself as she changed our poor hero's body to better fit his new world. 'Ah there all done and just in time too' Magic felt the world her child was heading to reach out for him.

Magick let her child go with a bittersweet feeling familiar to all parents as she directed one last thought to her child as she flooded him with her love.'Good bye my son and may the odds be ever in your favor' She thought as she felt the other worlds resident God move to inspect his newest addition. Magick stretched her awareness to touch her Elder Brothers mind and asked him to take special care of his new pack member. 'He is a very special one Fenrir and he deserves your protection' was the thought Magick sent to her large white wolf Brother. Magick felt Fenrir's slightly surprised acceptance and retreated back into her own world with a smug mental smile. 'Oh I do believe the young Mr. Potter is going to stir things up on my dear Brothers territory' Magick giggled to herself at the trouble her son was going to cause. 'The Greeks didn't call me Eris the Goddess of Destruction and Chaos for nothing' was Magick's last smug tinted thought as she settled back down to sleep.


	2. First contact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Cheers in victory-So the prologue is finally finished and this is the official first chapter of Through the Looking Glass! I hope you enjoyed the prologue so hopefully everyone who read it is still with me. I do not have a Beta yet but I plan on asking Wizards Girl if she would be my Beta so hopefully she can polish this raw material I'm currently spewing. Oh and if anyone caught it in the prologue Harry is OOC yes because I felt that JK Rowling (Love her work, most of her work) fucked up Harry's personality. I mean honestly abused children, no matter how light the abuse is, do not come out as nice as Harry did. They come out with mistrust, hostility, craftiness, and downright dangerous for the particularly worse ones. So for those wondering yes this is a HARRY HAS A BACKBONE OF STEEL STORY! Because I cannot stand where he is a submissive creature who's always being completely dominated. Come on people really? For a 17-year-old boy to be able to take down someone as evil and powerful as Voldemort he had to have some kind of backbone. Same warnings and ratings as before

Bright cheerful sunlight pierced Harry's eyelids with a single-minded goal that was known worldwide. The goal to force his tired eyes open and his sleep addled brain to wake up.

'Ugh what happened? I feel like I got ran over with by Buckbeak,did someone get me drunk again?' was Harry's distracted thought as he slowly lifted his head to take in his surroundings. 'Oh bugger me' Harry looked around at all the trees and nature that was defiantly not in the Department of Mysteries last time he checked. 

'Unless Kingsley decided to spice up the Department this year' He mused as he made to stand up only to fall back down. "Ow that hurt now why can't I stand up?" Harry grumbled as he looked down at his hands only to find the white paws of a canine.

'Oh no' was Harry's terrified thought as he turned his head, which also felt weird, to look at his body. His new white and black lean muscled fur covered canine body. Harry's sea-foam green eyes traveled to the end of his body and took in his new, rather fluffy, tail that moved under his stare.

"Potter how do we get into these kind of situations?" A sarcastic voice,that sounded a lot like Snape, piped up in the back of Harry's mind as he tried his best to absorb the knowledge that he was now some kind of canine. Harry decided to ignore this knowledge for the moment and turned his attention to the nice glade that he was currently in. Trees surrounded the glade protectively with flowers dotting the grass inside the glade at random. Most of the flowers were centered closely to the small brook that Harry was near.

"Oh good a water source" Harry carefully rose up onto all of his paws shakily with a grimace spread across his slender muzzle.

Once Harry figured out how to stand on all four legs without falling he slowly made his way to the brook. Harry carefully approached the cheerful brook and took in his new features with morbid fascination. A rather feminine looking dog met his eyes, which he noted with surprise and slight dismay were a different shade of green, two large pointed ears laid against his skull in response to his emotions. A light pink nose adorned his long white muzzle with black dots spread randomly over it. Over all in Harry's opinion he looked much like a female dog. As soon as this thought entered his mind did Harry take notice of the lightness near his twitching tail.

Dread filled Harry's body as he looked underneath his soft white belly to see that he indeed did not have the parts all Male dogs have. 'BLOODY FUCK I'M A BIRD!' Harry screamed in his, no, her mind as the realization crashed down on our poor newly discovered canine herione.

"Oh come ON! WHY ME?! Why god why do you hate me so much!" Harry screamed at the sky as she swayed unsteadily on her paws as a result from the major shock of finding out she was no longer a male. "I could handle being a dog,I could handle possibly being in a new world or at least being in a new country but I CANNOT handle losing my damn manhood!" she snarled at the stupidly cheerful blue sky as she paced infront of the brook to get used to her new body.

Harry let out a mournful sigh as she moved to lay down on the brook's bank slowly. A memory of seeing Hagrid's bearhound Fang laying down in front of the fireplace flashed through her mind and taking knowledge from the memory let Harry fold his legs in the way a normal dog did and settled on her side. Smiling slightly at the grass tickling her pelt and closed her sea-foam eyes as she relaxed into morphius's loving arms with one last thought gliding through her mind 'This is all that damn Unspeakables fault'.

What our herione didn't know was that from the moment she had appeared she had been watched by a rather large male dog. Said male stepped into the glade from the shadows as he walked to the sleeping female with a gentle smile on his muzzle. The albino Caucasian Ovcharka stared at Harry for a moment with a knowing look in his light grey eyes then whispered in her twitching ears

"You have always been speical your last life and in this one you will have a great destiny". the snow white male slowly pulled Harry onto to his shoulders so as not to wake her and headed back to his den,ready for another pup to raise. 'After all its not everyday the wolf god Fenrir asks you to watch over someone' he thought with a deep chuckle rumbling through his large frame. 'Oh you will be interesting to raise young one.' was his fond thought as he turned his focus to making it back to his den safely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK! and the first chapter is done WOOT! Didn't expect me to bring him in huh?...ack now I gotta find a name for him DX anway if you want go to google images and put in Caucasian are huge and fluffeh! XD anyway review please! I need to know that ya'll like it and sorry for how short it is but my muses decided to be mean and make it short! next one will be longer I promise! . so not happy with this Chapter -Grumbles and curses violently-

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaand done! I hope ya'll like it~! :D Updates will not be regular but they will happen now matter how slow! Also reviews help my muses ;) As does criticism


End file.
